I need OCs
by Samjam75
Summary: Details inside. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I need OC's for my new fanfiction 'The Clans and the Loner'. There are four Clans FireClan, BreezeClan, TreeClan, and StreamClan. I need Leaders, Deputies, Med. Cats, Apprentices, Warriors, Queens, Kits, and Elders.

Thanks,

Samjam75


	2. Chapter 2

**FireClan**

**Leader: Spiritstar -silver tabby she-cat with unusual silver purple tinged eyes **

**Warriors**

**Lightningblaze- White tom with pale ginger symbol on his hip.**

**Icefrost- silver she-cat with unusual icy blue eyes**

**Falconclaw- dark red-brown tabby tom with unusual green eyes **

**Sorrelstream-a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with unusual stormy gray eyes**

**Eagletalon- red-brown tabby tom with white patches **

**Brownwhisker -Brown tom with white patches**

**Heatherfoot- Pale grey she-cat with darker stripes**

**Birdfur- Brown tom with blue eyes (apprentice-Harepaw)**

**Apprentices**

**Harepaw - White mottled she-cat with green eyes**

**Queens**

**Smokepetal -gray-black she-cat**

**Elders**

**Haretail- light brown tom **

**BreezeClan**

**Leader- Patchstar - Black and white tom with golden eyes**

**Deputy-** **Darkpelt- dark gray pelt with a white paw (apprentice-Windypaw)**

**Warriors**

**Runningblaze -long-legged light brown she-cat with white speckles and dark blue eyes**

**Breezefrost- dark black tom with frosty blue eyes (apprentice-Gorsepaw)**

**Darkfrost -Icy white tom with a gray tail and black eyes.**

**Darkclaw- a tom with amber eyes and a black pelt.**

**Apprentices**

**Windypaw- light brown she-cat with black patches**

**Gorsepaw- light gray tom with light brown chest **

**Queens**

**Amberheart- a she-cat with amber eyes and a light red pelt**

**Blossomflight- Beautiful pale cream tabby with green eyes (Mother of Patchkit and mate of Patchstar)**

**Kits**

**Patchkit- Black and white tom with green eyes**

**TreeClan**

**Deputy-Firesky -ginger tabby tom with sky blue eyes **

**Warriors**

**Skyflight- gentle light brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Fernclaw - Pale brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Blueshade- Dark grey-blue tom with green eyes**

**Elders**

**Shadewhisker- Black mottled she-cat**

**StreamClan**

**Leader-** **Moonstar -Blue-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice-Wolfpaw)**

**Medicine Cat- Flowerstream dark blue gray tabby she-cat with gray eyes **

**Warriors**

**Flametooth -Ginger she-cat with orange eyes**

**Talonfur- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes (apprentice-Morningpaw)**

**Snowstorm- White tom with green eyes (apprentice-Branchpaw)**

**Echomist- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Suncloud- Golden tabby tom with green eyes (apprentice-Rainpaw)**

**Apprentices**

**Ripplepaw - Pale silvery-grey she-cat with white splotches**

**Sunpaw - Dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Branchpaw-Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Morningpaw - White she-cat with green eyes**

**Rosepaw - Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Rainpaw - Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Wolfpaw-Light grey tom with a long fluffy tail**

**Queens**

**Elders**

**Brightclaw- Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes**


	3. Chapter 3

**FireClan**

**Leader: Spiritstar -silver tabby she-cat with unusual silver purple tinged eyes **

**Medicine Cat- Grassflower - Black and white she-cat with one green eye and one yellow one (apprentice-Honeysplash)**

**Warriors**

**Lightningblaze- White tom with pale ginger symbol on his hip.**

**Icefrost- silver she-cat with unusual icy blue eyes**

**Falconclaw- dark red-brown tabby tom with unusual green eyes **

**Sorrelstream-a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with unusual stormy gray eyes**

**Eagletalon- red-brown tabby tom with white patches **

**Brownwhisker -Brown tom with white patches**

**Heatherfoot- Pale grey she-cat with darker stripes**

**Birdfur- Brown tom with blue eyes (apprentice-Harepaw)**

**Littlefoot -Tiny black tom with a white splash on his chest and vivid green eyes**

**Smokeleaf- Stone gray tom with deep green eyes**

**Frostleaf -Cream she-cat with a white stripe down her spine, and blue eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Harepaw - White mottled she-cat with green eyes**

**Honeysplash-Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Queens**

**Smokepetal -gray-black she-cat (mother of Shimmerkit and Hawkkit and mate of Eagletalon) **

**Kits**

**Shimmerkit- silver she cat with black paws**

**Hawkkit- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Elders**

**Haretail- light brown tom **

**BreezeClan**

**Leader- Patchstar - Black and white tom with golden eyes**

**Deputy-** **Silverfrost- Mottled silver tom with golden eyes (apprentice-Bluepaw)**

**Warriors**

**Runningblaze -long-legged light brown she-cat with white speckles and dark blue eyes (apprentice-Sunpaw)**

**Breezefrost- dark black tom with frosty blue eyes (apprentice-Gorsepaw)**

**Darkfrost -Icy white tom with a gray tail and black eyes.**

**Darkclaw- a tom with amber eyes and a black pelt.**

**Darkpelt- dark gray pelt with a white paw (apprentice-Windypaw)**

**Nightfall -black she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Goldenleaf -gold tabby she-cat with emerald eyes**

**Leaftail -tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Cloudstorm-white and grey tom with blue eyes**

**Dawnrunner -Light gray she cat with darker blue gray face and dark gray mask, Dark gray paws, and a White chin with blue eyes.**

**Hazelsmoke -Hazel colored she cat with a mask pattern with hazel eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Windypaw- light brown she-cat with black patches**

**Gorsepaw- light gray tom with light brown chest **

**Sunpaw -ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Bluepaw -blue gray tom with blue eyes **

**Queens**

**Amberheart- a she-cat with amber eyes and a light red pelt**

**Blossomflight- Beautiful pale cream tabby with green eyes (Mother of Patchkit and mate of Patchstar)**

**Kits**

**Patchkit- Black and white tom with green eyes**

**TreeClan**

**Deputy-Firesky -ginger tabby tom with sky blue eyes **

**Medicine Cat- **

**Warriors**

**Skyflight- gentle light brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Fernclaw - Pale brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Blueshade- Dark grey-blue tom with green eyes**

**Elders**

**Shadewhisker- Black mottled she-cat**

**StreamClan**

**Leader-** **Moonstar -Blue-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice-Wolfpaw)**

**Medicine Cat- Flowerstream dark blue gray tabby she-cat with gray eyes **

**Warriors**

**Flametooth -Ginger she-cat with orange eyes (apprentice-Rosepaw)**

**Talonfur- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes (apprentice-Morningpaw)**

**Snowstorm- White tom with green eyes (apprentice-Branchpaw)**

**Echomist- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Suncloud- Golden tabby tom with green eyes (apprentice-Rainpaw)**

**Mixspot -Half black half brown tom, one eye is green and one eye hazel**

**Apprentices**

**Ripplepaw - Pale silvery-grey she-cat with white splotches**

**Sunpaw - Dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Branchpaw-Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Morningpaw - White she-cat with green eyes**

**Rosepaw - Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Rainpaw - Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Wolfpaw-Light grey tom with a long fluffy tail**

**Queens**

**Elders**

**Brightclaw- Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes**


	4. The cats I need

**The cats I need**

**FireClan**

**Deputy**

**Some Apprentices**

**Elders**

**BreezeClan**

**One Apprentice**

**Elders**

**TreeClan**

**Medicine Cat**

**Apprentices**

**Elders**

**Kits**

**Queens**

**StreamClan**

**Deputy**

**Two Warriors**

**Elders**

**Queens**

**Kits**


	5. Chapter 5

Please I need before I write the story, some more queens, kits, and elders. For TreeClan I need two warriors and three apprentices

Thanks,

Samjam75


End file.
